


Nightmare

by EatSleepAnime



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Comfort Sex, M/M, Nightmare, Small mention of Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatSleepAnime/pseuds/EatSleepAnime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ciel has a nightmare Sebastian is there to comfort him. This is my first story so I hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Ciel was having another nightmare. The men's hands were all over him. They were repeatedly raping and humiliating him. One man took a hot brand and marked him with it. Ciel screamed in pain, when they were done they threw him into a cage like an animal. They started chanting trying to bring a demon out. Ciel woke up to a hand on his shoulder and a voice calling to him. "Young Master? Are you okay?" Sebastian had heard his scream and came to check on him. Ceil slowly withdrew the hand he place under his pillow where a gun layed hidden. "Sebastian, what are you doing here?" The demon gave a smile. "To check on the Young Master, of course. Would you like a cup of tea?" Ceil was tired but he did not want to go back to sleep for fear that he would have that same dream again. Every time Ciel had that dream Sebastain would be there to comfort him though the boy's pride often made him act like nothing ever happen when the sun finally rose. "Yes I would like a cup of tea. What time is it?" Sebastain slowly moved a away to start making the tea. "It is two past midnight. Did you have the same dream Young Master?" Ceil didn't say anything as he was handed his tea. When he finished it and handed it back to Sebastain motioning for him to sit on the bed with him. He didn't speak till Sebastian sat down. "I want you to stay here tonight" Ceil whisper while he crawled into the raven's lap. As soon as he settled down his arms went around the demon's neck and leaned forward to kiss him. It was four weeks ago when they first had sex. Ceil had wakened up for his nightmare and when he saw the raven haired demon he kissed him to forget the men's touch on his skin. Ceil let out a low moan as the demon pushed his tongue into his mouth. Impatient Ceil started to undo his tie and vest. Taking his hands off of Ceil's waist the demon quickly shrugged out of his tailcoat along with his vest and tie. Laying the boy carefully on his back he lightly sucked on a hard nipple through his clothes. Moans could be heard coming out of the younger of the two. "Aaah Se-seb-astian....More," Obeying the demon took his masters clothes off and started to lightly bit and sucked a mark on his neck before moving down to his navel and putting his tounge lightly in the small dip. " Sebastian....M-more" Sensing that his master was getting impatient he took all of his cock into his mouth. Sucking and licking the head made Ceil trash his head and arch his back. While he was distracted the butler pushed a slick finger past a tight ring of muscle while lightly pushing in and out til he was loose enough to put in two more. "Sebastian! Hurry I'm ready," Ciel yelled and was panting heavily. Giving a few more thrusts to make sure he was ready Sebastian quickly sat up and opened his pants to bring out his aching cock. Hearing all of his little masters pants and moans was also making him impatient. Lining himself up he lightly pushed in careful not to hurt Ceil. When he was all the way in Sebastian paused a bit to make sure that Ciel was alright. Nodding his head Ceil motioned for the demon to start moving. Slowly thrusting in and out at first Sebastian started to move faster and faster as his climax started to come. Ciel finally tightening with his release is what pushed the demon over the edge. Ceil was so tired that he fell asleep before the butler pulled out. Carefully as to not wake his master he pulled out and cleaned their cum off. Before leaving he dressed his master and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, Young Master."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first story so please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
